Hannah Montana: The Kids
by LeahtheWolf
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Miley, Trey, Lilly, and Oliver's kids would be like? Well come and join them on an adventure that will change their lives! Sorry, I suck at summaries. Please read and review! Shippings: Trey/Miley and Lilly/Oliver!
1. Trailer

**Here is the trailer for the new series! I know that it is pretty short, but it is mostly just so that you can get a glimpse at what the kids are like. If you have any ideas on how they should look or act, please tell me! I am always looking for new ideas! ;D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, do you really think that I would be sitting here writing fanfics about it?**

Hannah Montana: The Kids  (Series Trailer)

**Bold: Narration**

_Italicized: Series Clips_

Underlined: Action in Clip

_**Bold and italicized: Flashback**_

Trailer:

Shows "Best of Both Worlds" opening sequence

**You all know the show**

"_**I would like to thank everyone who came to my show tonight!" Hannah yelled, pleasing the crowd.**_

**You all know the characters**

Shows clips of Miley, Lilly, and Oliver in sequence

**And you all know the ending**

"_**I'm tired of living a double life. I don't think I can do this anymore." Miley said as she took off her wig.**_

**But…do you know what happened AFTER the show ended?**

Flash and fade out to the "present"

"_Hey!" says a girl who looks to be about 14. She has brownish/blondish hair with ocean colored blue eyes. "What's up?" says a boy who is also about 14. He has dark brown hair that nearly falls to his shoulders, and his eyes are the colors of sapphires. "I'm Halle Stewart," says the girl. "And I'm Chase Oken," said the boy. "And I'm Chloe Oken!," says a little girl who looks to be about 8 or 9. She has blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Chloe, get down!" Chase yells, annoyed. "Why should I?" Chloe asks, ignorantly. "Because we said so!" yell Halle and Chase in unison. "Fine," Chloe says, crossing her arms, defiantly. "But its gonna cost you," she says and walks away. Halle and Chase look back at the camera. "That's my sister," Chase says. "She is very, very evil," says Halle. "But more of that later," said Chase. "It's time for us to tell you our story," said Halle. "A story that stopped being told long before we were born."_

**STARRING:**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana**

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

**Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken**

**Lucas Till as Trey**

Halle Jonas as Halle Stewart

**Chase Musso as Chase Oken**

**And introducing**

**Chloe Musso as Chloe Oken**

Hannah Montana: The Kids

Coming Soon to a Computer Near You


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight!" she said as the crowd roared. "You guys are all wonderful, thank so much!" The crowd began chanting her name.

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, Hannah!" But she was shocked when she heard a small voice coming out of the crowd.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" said the voice, somehow rising above all of the others.

"Halle?" she asked, confused and shocked. "Miley! Miley! Miley!" called a deeper voice rising, again, above the others, but not even near to the volume of her daughter's voice. "Jackson?" she asked, still confused. That was when she realized that her secret had just been blown. "Oh, no!" she yelled in distress. "Nooooooo!" she screamed as a force pulled her back off the stage and…

Her eyes snapped open.

She yawned and rolled over. Just a bad dream, she thought as she was nearly blinded by the sunlight coming through her window.

"Mom!" "Miley!" called the two voices that she had heard in her dream. Ugh. She rolled out of bed and put on her robe. Wasn't Jackson getting a bit too old for this? Miley trudged downstairs. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" she called. Her fourteen year old daughter, Halle, came rushing to the foot of the stairs, and Miley gasped when she saw her face. She did all she could to keep from laughing as she said "What were you two doing?!" Halle was covered head to foot in flour and batter as she stared up at her mother with incredulous eyes. "We were trying to make you pancakes, but then Uncle Jackson messed up the recipe and exploded our batter!" Halle explained all in one breath. "Sorry," Jackson mumbled as he took a step forward. Miley couldn't resist any longer. She busted up laughing at the sight of her older brother! Jackson was completely coated with flour and eggs! And he was still eating a half-cooked pancake as he talked!

"Well, at least now I know who she was laughing at," Halle said, looking at her uncle smugly. "Oh, yeah!" Jackson said, grabbing his niece and tickling her. Halle giggled, and pushed him away. Sometimes my 41 year-old brother still acts like he's five, Miley thought as she went to go examine the damage that had been done to the kitchen. Well, just to put it lightly, it was pretty bad.

"Alright, well it looks like we've got to go to the supermarket," she said resigned. "We'll need some breakfast and some cleaning materials." She walked over to Halle. "Alright, you, go wash this off," Miley said laughing slightly as she took in Halle's ridiculous appearance. She smiled, and went to get ready.

Oliver had not yet opened his eyes, but he could clearly hear everything that was going on around him. "Dad?" said the young, quirky voice of his oldest (and only) son, Chase. "Daddy?" said the adorable voice of his young daughter, Chloe. "Is he dead?" "Maybe you should slap him." "Chloe!" "What? It was just an idea!"

"Alright, you two, break it up!" said the teasing voice of his wife, and best friend since preschool, Lilly. "Alright, 'Sleeping Beauty', time to get up," Lilly said shaking him slightly with a smile on her face. "Yeah, Daddy!" said Chloe, climbing up next to him. "Well, is this good enough for you?" he said jumping up, grabbing Chloe, and placing her on his shoulders. "Daddy!" she said after laughing for a little bit.

"Put me down!" "Oh, you mean like this?" Oliver said, bouncing her on his shoulders.

A grin crept across his face as a little "Eeep!" escaped from her mouth, and she clung to his neck. He laughed, and walked downstairs with her. "You know, Chase," Lilly began to her son, "Sometimes, I think that you and I are the only sane people around here," she said smiling. "Speak for yourself," Chase teased," I thought that I was the only one!" Lilly laughed and hugged her son. "Now, c'mon," she said, walking downstairs with Chase. "We have to get ready to go to the market today, before your Dad flips out about not having shampoo again!" she said laughing. "Okay, Mom," Chase said, smiling as well, "Just give me a few minutes, and I'll have Chloe and I ready." "Okay, thank you son!" Lilly called after him. She smiled as she watched her children messing around in the hallway.

She thought that life could not have been more perfect. Sometimes her thoughts went back to the good old days with Miley, but those were long gone. She wondered if Miley was as happy as she was, maybe even with a child or two. But she knew that she would never find out. Her chances of ever seeing Miley again were very minimal. She sighed as she went to go get ready

**Ooohhh, cliff-hanger! :D Keep on tuning in because I will try to update this story quite a bit. ******** Please give me some suggestions, because, as I said before, I am always on the lookout for new ideas! Also, don't worry about Trey and Miley. They are not divorced, and neither is dead. Lol, Trey is just on a business trip. He comes back soon. Please Review!**

**p.s.- I am also looking for a Beta Reader, if anyone is interested. ;)**


End file.
